User blog:Lekmos/Tales of Nephilim: Trivia/Clalculations/Random stuff
Purpose for this blog I put this here because in time i will fill this different things about Tales of Nephilim. This will work like my own note book or sandbox, which others can freely view too. Common trivia about verse and characters *Meyers is most popular showman in Lilith club. Luna is most popular dancer and singer in same club. *Hercules has very poor drinking habith and he is most seen at drinking or later hangover. *Archangel Michael likes stay high places and let wind blow trough his hair. *Darkness second favorite song is aqua lollipop. *In reality Lucifer is very unsure person or you could say shy in certain areas. That explain his behaviour to lock himself up his throne room and continue creating new universes. *Marth is very possessive about Janes safety. *Amandiel could be greatest escapist because he has been hiding at Switzerlands alps in his own pub for thousads years. Carl and Sonny finded him only because they get help from higher being... *Morax has always guestioned hell logic about nephilims and war against heaven. He howewer never get change tell his opinions as Vepar always stop or shut him. But in certain point he finally snap and make his final decidion... *There is four places where Azrael can be found. Hell training area, battle filed, Lilith club or polishing his sword. *Emilia hates Miranda, Samantha is between hate and neutral and Azazel finds funny that his sons first girl which he bring home is succubus. *In truth Louise never liked be in hell ranks and is actually happy about that she wont need work anymore for hell. *Endymion would be most loyal person in realtionship. He waited over two thousands years for Kiyoko return and in this time he turned down many other women. *Speaking about Endymion, Fiona is most persistent person to try win heart Endymion over. She has even try take him with force, but has failed. *In timeline 2 Kiyoko, Lissie, Tiffany, Jane and Fiona has been called Endymions angels in his journies. *Kain is probally has record for killing demons in hell. He himself states that is fun watch them run. *It interesthing about Kain that his left wing which is currently stub and is still burning. This means that every time he sproud out his wings his left stub generates smoke. This is why he got nickname ``angel with smoking stub``. *Kain obsession is to get ``play with his little brother``. This may be because Marth is only one who is equal in terms of power. Example Asmodeus is little weaker, but cunning and in other hand his big sis is too strong for him. *Lilith`s club is place where most characters hang around, but plot never make them meet at same time. Or others won`t regonize higher beings which hang there too. *Clotho is creator of djinn race and Lahkesis Bimear race. Both because they argue, which is better, magic or science. *Djinn race has been proven be most bizarre race in lower multiverse thanks to their magic capalities. *In other hand Bimear race has been proven make innovations to help sustain life or even wipe it out. Also their most remarkable sicentists Augustus and Sarcassos has proven make machines which can match or harvest power form being which are normally out their reach. *Demons generate smell, which only angel, nephilims and divine entitys can smell. *Speaking about that smell, Jane is demon hybrid and Marth is angel hybrid...still they both are couple and loving each others. You could say love overcomes differences. *Meyers hates abuse of girls/womens. If you do that at present of Meyers.....well....we won`t talk about what happens you afterwards.... *Apollo and rest djinns knows how system works..almost. They know there is higher beings like grandreaper, lifebringer, multiversal guardian, sisters who decide almost everything , great darkness which would consume it all and caring motherly figure which will do anything ensure Allverse safety. They also have hint that there is even higher being than two latter and holds infinite power, but beyond that they dont have any idea what there is. They know all this, but they keep their mouths shut and wont brag with this information, because they know it would have disastrous conciquences. *There used to be sixteen demon gods, but currently active is ten and one of them Inuresihi who is locked up hells prison. In original hell ranking system was that each demon god rules over paraller universe demons and where responsible harvesting souls and finding nephilims along side fallen angels to hell army. *Demon gods had their own council of demon gods where they discuss matter whit each others and then reports them to fallen seraphs aka Azazel or Vepar, who are know as hell generals. This council is also giving orders to congress of demon lords or wise versa if needed. *There is few times when you could see Zeus not to be his pridefull self. One time was when he was trapped at underworld and his brother Hades helped him out as he could not himself do so. Other time was when gods find out who helped them at final moment in sealing ritual of Louise.... *Kain in his younger days looked Samael like ideal father, even his method rasing him where ``little twisted``. But it was still change to his previous life being outcast and nowbody. Now he was strongest, most liked (feared by others) and praised his father, Samael ``You are so strong!`` ``Wow, so you are devil, top of foodchain!`` etc, etc..But this soon fell apart as he finded that Samael wanted use him as only tool of his multiversal conquest... *Even angels and nephilims can use their wings blocking incoming attacks, thay are also very sensitive part of their bodies. You could caugth both unguard if you manage to touch their wings without their notice. But in other hand Angels and nephilims are very strict about others touching them and it is classified same as you touch example women breasts. *Also if you touch wings then be prepared with strong and sudden strike, which comes by relfex. *Story sections in DEL, Meyers, Engineer, Filiph, Flowering garden memebers and few story blogs are partically true and false. Howewer everything will reval at ``''Battle which never happened and never speaked again!`` aka ''Lost Chronicles: Before everything. *Currently there is 3 different dimensional hyper/multiverses which has been created and Allverse where current story setting is happening is 4th. *Even Mikael was envious towards DEL, in return DEL admired Mikael being person who standed behind his own idealogies and standarts as leader of outer beings. *DEL actually banish and sealead Mikael to void of nothingness with Book of Knowledge. Howewer as Mikael has become strong being after transformation, he could still leak outside of the void to back the existence. But he could manifest himself onle few ten seconds, before book abilites strengt seal again and suck him back to nothingness. *Now probably wiser ones get image what happend at very begining when DEL sealed Mikael and why Meyers can`t remeber his past self.... *Both Helen and Sonny host inside same alien lifeform, which gives both to them their unique abilities. But in Sonny case lifeform has fused with living body and in Helen case it fused with mechanical parts and computer program along side Augustus child last memories. *Kain entered his nephilim rage one time at the past. Result where that he manage to destroy 20 alternative universes in one hour and another result was that his left wing was cut ny Michael who came stop his rampage. *Heaven uses special technique called angelization to make more angels from souls. As heaven there is Lucifer and Michael who can make angels by their own powers. Howewer currently Lucifer is absent from heaven and Michael cannot make many angels as it reduces his own powers and he state he must be combat ready. *This process will take about 30 days to convert soul to lower class angel. To make cherub class angel it take 60 days to convert. Seraph class angels would make over year and thus no one has been ever turned to seraph angel. By Lucifer archangels are impossible to made and he is only on who can made archangel. *Samael had same power, but after corruption he lost it. Howewer he gained ability called demonization, which can turn other beings to demons. *Speaking about demonization is also thing. Low class demons are easily made by spap their finger y higher demons. Mid level take more concentration or in other terms more time to soul to corrupt fully and change to horde demon. Usually souls which are in hell turn low class demons. *As with angelization also with demonization higher level demon corruption needs outside power source or person who is corrupted is enough strong example straigth to transform to demon lord demon. *No one know that when Samael corrupted Lilith he impued her with 1/3 of his own powers. That explains why Lilith was so strong at begining of hers demonization. Scaling chain for Universal and above characters in verse (if someone is interest) As nowdays it is popular to make scaling chain to characters, which feats cannot be measured by normal calculations, so i decide to do it to my character as well. So here we go from srongest to weak. Scaling chain: Sonny (Seventh incarnation and with Book of Knowledge)<<<<<< Mikael Python<<<< DEL = Meyers<<<<<<<<< Existence = Darkness (Complete form) /Fiction/ Filiph (As Tree God)<<<<Atropos = Lahkesis = Clotho (Sister of Fates) /Fiction/ Kiyoko (As Bound Djinn God)<<Metatron (Lower Multiverse guardian)<<<<<<<<<<<Tiffany (Lifebringer) = Lissie (Grimreaper)<<<<<<<<<<<Lucifer the Demiurge = Darkness (With Power of Creator) = Amandiel (With Power of Creator) /Fiction/ Lilim (Post-Awekening)>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Darkness (Universal Darkness) = Annie (Holy Demonic Rage)<<Carl (With Power of Creator)<<Kain = Marth (Both with nephilim rage) <<D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S (With Michael powers) = Archangel Michael = Highfather = Samael the archangel=Lilith (After soul harvest)<<<<Carl (With Power of Creator)<<Kain = Marth<<Lilith (Before soul harvest)<<Annie (Base)<< Lilim (Pre-Awekening) = Asmodeus<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Your everyday ningen who need his/hers full power to destroy universe Explonation: ' < = means 1/4 times stronger than other /Astronomical gap/ means huge gap, usually many universal space-time continuums difference /Fiction/ means that character difference is infinity or usually one space time continuum higher than others and sees lower worlds as fiction /Transcendeltal/ means those beings who transcends concept of dimension, time and physics, reality thus are truly boundless beings to conventinal reality Calculations 'Kiyoko power: In hers stats is mentioned that hers power is same as Pollux star. How much this is, let`s find out... Pollux star mass=> 1,91 x 2e30kg = 3,28e30 kg Pollux Star radius => 8,8 x 6,957e5 = 6122160 m U=(3*6,67408e-11*3,38e30^2)/(6122160*(5-3))= 1,75e45 joules Result: Large Star Level+ 'Seraph angels power:' In this story blog Azrael uses his final jugment attack to blow up quarter galaxy. In other hand Gabriel has feat blow up half galaxy with hers casual blast from cyber sword. I am not sure about values, but i use this method. Someone wiser can correct me and give comment about. Of course because this is fiction let`s play little...we presume that this feat happened in our solar system and in Milky Way galaxy.... So Sun GBE is.. GBE= 5,693e41 Joules Radius in meters 695 510 000 m Next i borrow distance values from calculation thread which DreamcrosserSquad calculated, thanks for these for half 2.3651825e+17 km and quarter 1.18259125e+17 km. But i use them at meters. Azrael quarter galaxy blow up E=4*5,693e41*(1,18e20/695 510 000)^2=6,554e64 Joules Result: Multi-Solar System Level Gabriel half galaxy blow up E=4*5,693e41*(2,365e20/695 510 000)^2 =2,633e65 Joules Result: Multi-Solar System Level 'Endymions power at younger and unexprienced:' One point of my stories Endymion has to face Kronus, former King of Titans. He figth with Hercules against their granfather in heart of the empire capital. Same capital what is in Akame ga kill. One point of battle Endmion decides to try use his most powerfull attack aka thunder bolt of Zeus. This howewer won`t bring Kronus down, but it taked half of capital city. As battle was ongoing around palace... So capital area is 200 000 sq kilometers which would make 447,21 kilometers and half of that would be 223,60 kilometers. Let`s see how strong this exposion would be... ((223,60/0,28)^3)/2 = 254 631 019 kilotons => 254,63 gigatons of TNT Result: Large Island Level 'Athenas, Hercules, Ares and later exprienced Endymions power at series of Legend of Terra' In series Legend of Terra Athena has been proven destroy 4000 kilometers wide continent. This continent was know for place where people rebelled against gods and their punishment was by Zeus orders to sink down to ocean floor. Zeus send Athena to ask one last time for people`s forgiviness towards god , but they refuse. Athena then take hers bow, take one bolt of Zeus and strike this to ground, which destroyed, teared and lastly sink last parts to ocean. Now to todays this tale goes around Terra as legend of ``city what was sink down by gods`` and many parents tells this to their childrens as bedtime story that greedy persons will meet their jugment. Howewer later Endymion finds this story what people tells their childrens are not completetly true.... This also scales to Ares, Hercules and later to Endymion as they are in same level of power. This counts Lissie and Tiffany from timeline 2. Let`s find out how powerfull this is... ((4000/0,28)^3)2= 1,457725948e12 kilotons of TNT =>1457725948 megatons =>1457725,948 gigatons =>1457,725 teratons => 1,457 Petatons of TNT Result: 6-A Continent Level 'Carl (base) power (and also Fionas)' Low class angels child like Carl has demonstraded that they could blow up city blocks. Carls best effert was blow up about area of 300 meters away. This also scales Fionas base power. Let`s find out where this hits.... 0,300*pii =0,942 ((0,942/0,28)^3)/2 = 19,03 kilotons of TNT Result: Town Level 'Marth speed feat' In somepoint in story there is scene where our heros where trapped in Darkness realm of darkness. John, Emilia, Carl and Sonny where in it and sitting ducks with no escape with whole time Darkness messing with them. Howewer their ``White knigths where Marth and Kain who also drop by visit there. This is also instance where others could see first time how two brothers work together. Trick was that they both begin figth Darkness, but shortly Kain takes lead and Marth prepares others to launch. Other ask what launch and Marth just smiles while he look back Kain who look back at Marth and also smiles. They both blink to each others adn then Kain begin charge huge energy blast while boasting how it will take Darkness down. As Kain fires blast it hits Darkness, plus continued to edge to realm. In same time Marth creates energy ball around others and chain fro it to his hand and then takes off. As blast breaks realm boundaries Marth flyes with others to his own universe which is another side in macrocosmos. So if we take picture about macrocosmos and look pixels we found that between dark realm and Marth universe is 761 pixels. Then if we presume that green universe where earth is located is 4,4e26 meters wide like our universe it would made macrocosmos 1,969e28 meters wide. Marth reaction and fly speed to here to home base was 0,00005 seconds. So how fast this is? 1,969e28/0,00005 --> 3,938e32 m/s and 3,938e32/light speed (299792458m/s)--> 2,62e24 faster than light Result:'' ''2,62 septillion faster than ligth. Zeus ``Air bomb attack`` which roated planet Terra As imprisoning of Louise was ongoing where others gods try buy time for Hades and Athena for preparing sealing magic Zeus decide to some hasty move, but still it gived few more minutes to Hades. Let assume that planet Tera is same like our earth. Even it has different continent setting and more land tha earth. Next we also assume that ocean where uneffect (i will calc someday heat calc for water) and let just assume that Zeus air bomb leaves ocean electrificed. (I could make calc for that too later). Zeus air bomb works like following. Zeus gathers his electricity like thunders and air to his rigth hand to form ball which is coloured black/dark blue inside with electricity running inside. It would like marmor ball, which is size of football. Next he hits it ground which creates massive air blast explosion with electricity begin spread around around globe... This also gives hint how much power Hades and Poseidon holds as they all three highest gods are equal. Terras radius is about 6500 kilometers, from Augustus data book. So 6500 *pi = 20420,35. Next ((20420,35/0,28)^3)/2 --> 1,9394e14 kilotons of TNT, which would be 193,94 Petatons of TNT Result: Multi-Continent Level Darkness is my god Demons are propably most populate race around multiverse. There is countless amount demons and even Asmodeus has speculated that there is currently easily over trillions demons out there, inluding demon hybrids. They all begin after Darkness created them and from those days their numbers are rising or sometimes degreesing depending situtation or their luck. So, how powerfull are common demons alas nickname cannon fodder. Their most remarkable attac is darkness is my god which they like shout before using their darkness manipulation to form weapons, shields, corrupt other mortals or protect themselves. One point of time (almost every time) they use form sword to figth. One demon can cause about 50 meters wide crater with it, so how powerfull that is... ((0,025/0,28)^3)/2= 3,558901239e-03 kilotons of TNT --> 0,355 tons of TNT Result: Building Level Low Level Angels and Horde demons power Low class angels and horde leader level demons are know for town bust feats. Their best atttacks can easily wipe 1 km area when they concentrate their energy to one point and then relase it like explosive. How strong this could be... 1*pii = 3,14 km ((3,14/0,28)^3)/2 = 705,15 kilotons of TNT Result: Large Town Level Kiyokos power when she was kitsune It was normal day and Endymion decides train with Kiyoko. Endymion trained his weather control powers, while Kiyoko trained hers ice controllling. At one point Endymion decides make thunder strom with along side heavy rainiing to check how much he can put with his powers. Endymion manage to make thunder strom at least 200 km meters wide and make raining falll so hard and fast that water level quicly raises 20 cm meters and ground level. It that point Kiyoko gains idea. She concentrates hers powers to ball and strikes it to ground freezing almost instantly all water to meaning 20 cm in land area of 4 kilometers. Also temperature drops from 25 celsius to minus 15 celcius. So how strong this feat is, lets find out... Volume of freezing 2000^2*pii*0,20 = 2,51e6 m^3 Density of water 1000 kg/m^3 --> so mass is 2,51e6*1000 =2,51e9 kg Q1 = 2,51e9 kg * 4190J/kg*40 = 4.21e14 J Q2 = 333000 J/kg * 2,51e9 = 8.35e14 Q1 + Q2 = 4,21E14 + 8,35e14 = 1,25e15 Joules Or 109 479,69 tons of TNT or 109,5 Kilotons of TNT Result: Large Town Level Lissies anf Tiffanys power when they where younger. During their younger days before their training and ``bad days`` Tiffany and Lissie where tasked to clear area from orc and goblins, which where terrorising peacefull country side. Both girls taked quest and tough it would be easy task untilthey saw numbers or them. There was hundred thousands of them in both sides. Both then desiced that there would not be another choice as they must be stopped before they will reach villages. So they both charged up their most powerfull atttacks Air burts and Burn. Both attacks destroyed both armies as same are of 55 kilometers. So how powerfull sisters are... ((5570,28)^3)/2 --> 3789518,039 kilotons of TNT --> 3789,518 megatons of TNT --> 3,789 gigatons of TNT Result: Large Mountain Level+ Sword of Zeus power (and also Shield of Aegis) During battle between gods and gigantes Hercules gained honour use legendary weapon, sword of Zeus. This migthty weaopn was grafted by Hephaestus and impued esence of Zeus himself. With this migthty sword they bring end of gigantes revolt and banished them to deepest pits of tartarus. At final moment s of time Hercules used sword seal ability do latter feat, but it also caused massive earthquake about half of globe. How powerfull this feat is? Lets find out.... We use here that radiated seismic energy of a 6 quake is 6.309573e13 joules and take ``Zeus air bomb`` attack distance as half of it. 20420,35/2 --> 10210,175 km --> 10210175 meters 6,309573e13*(1/2*4*pii*10210175^2) --> 4,1328e28 Joules which would be 9,877 Petatons of TNT. Result: Multi-Continent Level Planet Terra destruction (Don`t worry it is copy world) During travels Endymion comes face to face Apollo. Endymion ask his help for quest what he is having and ask can sun god help him out. Howewer Apollo is not mood for helping and refuses. Endymion try beg that he can`t do this himself, but this causes Apollo only get irritated. Apollo creates and send Endymion to copy of planet Terra to living. Endymion spend days there before realising that this is only cheap copy version of his home world. How he manage to get out there, well even this is spoiler he collect pieces of three, which exist in copied world to use it power to return, but it fails because Apollos reality warp is stronger than power of threes. Next idea which comes in Endymion mind is use it to change himself to god with power and blow up whole world. How strong this feat is, let`s find out... From Augustus data base planet Terras mass is 30,30e24 kilogramss and it radius is 6500 km. U= (3*6,67408e-11*(30,3e24)^2)/(6 500 000*(5-1,5)) --> 8,08e33 Joules or 70,38 Yottatons of TNT ``You blow it up, why you blow up, it was perfect world?!`` Apollo ``No it was dull world in long run`` Endymion Result: Planet Level+ Dalemens ship cannos destructive power Dalemens are know be terror of universe, they will come, they will destroy. They have many ships which they use travel around universe to cause terror and collect resourses. Thheir ships has mnay planet buster cannos and one of these can be cause explosion which raduis is 150 000 kilometers. How strong this kind blast is? Lets use here planet earth GBE as Dalamens thread one time blow up earth, but they where stopped.. Earth GBE is 2,487e32 Joules and earth radius is 6 378 kilometers. E= 4*2,487e32*(150 000 000/6 378 000)^2 --> 5,4824e35 Joules or 4,77 Ninatons of TNT Result: Large Planet Level Dalemens own destructive power One sunny day Dalemens begin their raid to planet earth, with Sarcassos their side. They quickly make sure to humans who are charge and wanted make little demostration what one Dalemen can do. Well simply task, they send one of them to each earth capitals and each of Dalemens blowed about 15 km radius away.... ((15/0,28)^3)/2 --> 76872,26 kilotons of TNT --> 76,87 Megatons of TNT Result: City Level+ H.E.L.E.N overdirve blows up universe During figths against flowering garden the destroyes which where havocing around macrocosmos absorbing everything what comes their path,H.E.L.E.N wanted also help against them. But Augustus know how powerfull and dangerous it would be as she would need her overdrive mode take them out as Augustus or Sarcassos couldn`t handle them with their battle armous. Augustus told Helen stay outside, but then it came like ligthing from clear sky. One of destroyes crushed Augustus and then hitted him to one of planets. Sarcassos and Helen rushed to see how Augustus was. As they both landed they see Augustus out of cold and no sign of life. Destroyes nullificstion was done their job and where stopping Augustus nanobots to work. Sarcassos quickly begin use his own to keep Augustus alive, but next words strike him more fear than destroyers... Sarcassos quicly try contact anybody who could get him out of there as he watch how Helen mode actives and then she takes of to take down destroyer by destroyer. Luckily Sonny hearded Sarcassos s.o.s message and responded it. As Sonny and Carl arrived to scene with tardis ad as soon they opened door Sarcassos rush inside with holding Augustus and demanded get them out here. Carl look outside and saw Helen just blasting her most powerfull attack. This make Carl shout his trademark quote and close doors while also screaming Sonny to get out of here. So how powerfull this Helen final overdrive mode is. She blow up macrocosmos middle universe which is located up from green marked universe. This universe is 61 pixels wide, which would make it 1,578e27 meters as we use same distances as Marth speed feat. We also gonna use PSR J0348+0432 in this calculation, so... 4*4,92e46*(1,578e27/13000)^2 --> 2,899e93 Joules. Which would be about 10 times universe level. Result: Universe Level The Destroyes big appetite Flowering garden destroyer members are most feared as they could eat whole petri dish. Heroes where quickly learn ths as they start eating and absorbing everything which comed their path. Also when theu eated something their size begin grow until they where astronomical. As Sarcassos and Augustus try figth them they withnessed their bigger appetite and also their destructive power. One destroyer could wipe whole observable universe away. How strong this is if we use that observable universe is 8,8e23 meters wide? Let`s also use last calculations neutron star here. 4*4,92e46*88,8e26/13000)^2 --> 9,017e86 Joules Result: Multi-Galaxy Level Power for universal threats in macrocosmos So in macrocosmos we have these powerfull beings wh could wipe out whole petri dish. Howewer thanks to Lucifer reality lock and some of these beings has moral code, so other has been living some kind peacifull life. But how powerfull these feats are, let`s find out... Firstly we have lord of hell and most wanted person in heaven list aka Samael the archangel. If we look map of macrocosmos and take pixels, Samael own hell would be 112 pixels and we remeber last post that green ball aka main universe is 17 pixels. So it would make Samael Hell 7 times larger than normal universe. Which means it would be 3,08e27 meters wide and 4*4,92e46*(3,08e27/1300)^2 --> 1,104e94 Joules Which would be about 39 times base universe level. Results: Universe Level Next we have duo which another person would destroy macrocosmos on his boring day and actually he has destroy certain realm. We of course speak now Kain, silver omen, messenger of satan and fear of macrocosmos as you never know what he will do next. As story goes on he manage to destroy Marth created realm, which lead massive destruction around macrocosmos. As we once again look macrocosmos map we find that Marth real is about 102 pixels wide, which would mean it is 6 times larger than normal universe as it length would be 2,64e27 meters. Again let's do the math.. 4*4,92e46*(2,64e27/13000)^2 --> 8,116e93 Joules Which would be 29 times base universe level. Result: Universe Level Next up there is also Asmodeus who has few times destroy his realm and make new from begining. His feat would be as his realm is 91 pixels, so his realm would be 2,376e27 meters wide. 4*4,92e46*(2,376e27/13000)^2 --> 6,574e93 Joules Which would be 23 times base universe level. As last but not never forgotten. In timeline 1 568 258e25 there was incident where Lilim awekening did go wrong. Actually in that timeline Lilim never healed Marth so as she beat crap out both hers father and uncle she led hers powers run wild and wipe out whole macrocosmos. Thus leaving completely empty void behind, as Lucifer's reality lock was also broke, no one would come back leaving Lilim alone to emptyness... So how strong this feat would be, let's calculate again. As whole macrosocmos is 763 pixels, which would make it length far as 1,98e28 meters. To blow up whole macrocosmos Lilim must put out power as much... 4*4,92e46*(1,98e28/13000)^2 --> 4,565e95 Joules Which would be 1616 times base universe level. Result: Universe Level Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts